


between us

by hirondelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel braccio che il Comandante raccoglie lentamente dal terriccio umido della valle sembrerebbe solo uno fra tanti, se solo non avessero appena assistito a una delle morti più cruente della storia dell’Umanità: e non perché sia stata peggiore di tante altre che si sono susseguite ad ogni spedizione, ma per il semplice fatto che l’uomo che è stato appena azzannato e ingurgitato da un infimo anomalo non era un uomo qualunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between us

**between** **us**

Fanno l’amore in silenzio, il Comandante e il Capitano, attenti a non far cigolare le molle vecchie del letto e sospirando l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, irruenti e bruschi come ragazzini imberbi. Erwin gli prende una coscia e l’avvicina al suo bacino, come se non fosse letteralmente schiacciato contro il suo corpo magro e nudo, come se non fosse abbastanza. Levi ha un fremito quando le labbra affamate del suo Comandante si separano veloci dalle sue e soffoca un gemito, il collo sinuosamente piegato all’indietro e i denti a trattenere il minimo suono, afferrando le labbra screpolate fino a lacerarle. Si aggrappa alla sua schiena e traccia linee rosse e vive con le unghie ruvide, intrappolandolo nella presa spasmodica delle sue cosce contro i suoi fianchi.  
Erwin è dentro di lui e Levi lo percepisce maledettamente caldo e contro di sé, come brace ardente, e tutto quello che sente è il suo nome pronunciato con quell’accento cadenzato: soffocato nei cuscini, sulla sua spalla, tra i suoi capelli. “ _Rivaille... Rivaille... Oh, Rivaille...”_  
Levi gli afferra la nuca e ancora trattiene un verso strozzato, andandogli incontro con tutta la forza che ha, sfregando il suo bacino contro gli addominali e mormorandogli con lo sguardo di stare zitto, stare zitto dannazione, perché non ha mai voluto che li sentissero e mai lo vorrà, nemmeno in una sera come quella, testimonianza di una grazia che la linea nera tra i loro corpi uniti ha concesso una volta sola.  
Non c’è nient’altro: non “Ti amo” azzardati e racchiusi, nessun “Tesoro” da ingoiare e custodire gelosamente. Non ce ne sono mai stati, non per loro, non in sere come quelle, mentre il temporale infuria sulle mura divine e i loro ansiti si fondono in un abbraccio silente.  
Solo quando Levi sussurra il suo nome Erwin aumenta il ritmo delle sue spinte, irruente e carico di urgenza, soffocando il suo orgasmo tra le sue carni e avvolgendolo con il suo corpo colto dagli spasmi di febbre. Sente il grido muto di Levi al suo orecchio e prega che non possa finire mai, mentre svuota nel suo corpo anche la sua anima.  
Levi lo bacia: lo calma, facendo scivolare le sue mani dalle sue scapole al collo taurino, allentando la presa delle sue cosce contro i suoi fianchi e facendolo affondare con lui in un abbraccio senza malizia. Il Comandante si perde nell’argento fuso dei suoi occhi appena lucidi di passione, e si china a baciarlo in mezzo alla fronte: sulle ciglia, sulle guance arrossate, sul collo fremente.  
“ _Ancora_ ” pensano entrambi, nella stanchezza pallida dell’orgasmo. Non ne hanno abbastanza. “Ancora, ancora...” quasi se lo sentono sussurrare, a bassa voce, per non svegliare Hanji nella stanza di fianco.  
È la prima volta che si amano dopo mesi di agonia. Levi è stremato, le occhiaie gli gonfiano gli occhi e le braccia gli tremano: bacia la spalla e scende con le dita a sfiorare i bendaggi intrisi di sangue.  
E non lo lascia andare.

Quel braccio che il Comandante raccoglie lentamente dal terriccio umido della valle sembrerebbe solo uno fra tanti, se solo non avessero appena assistito a una delle morti più cruente della storia dell’Umanità: e non perché sia stata peggiore di tante altre che si sono susseguite ad ogni spedizione, ma per il semplice fatto che l’uomo che è stato appena azzannato e ingurgitato da un infimo anomalo non era un uomo qualunque.  
Hanji vede i polsi di Erwin tremare in uno spasmo. Pure lei è restata muta, gli occhi sbarrati a osservare l’orrore delle carni della bestia che si decompongono nel fumo, le labbra tremanti a sussurrare un solo nome.  
Il Comandante si alza da terra e non dice niente. Afferra il lenzuolo che una matricola gli porge tremante: “Grazie” sussurra calmo, ma non lo guarda e si limita ad avvolgere l’arto con la cura che riserverebbe a un neonato.  
Per un attimo nessuno si muove. Nessuno ha il coraggio di dire nulla, di alzare la testa e chiedere ordini: perché l’Uomo più Forte dell’Umanità è stato appena divorato davanti ai loro occhi e il loro unico Comandante resta in silenzio, in piedi in mezzo alla gola senza uscita nel quale hanno avuto la malaugurata idea di avventurarsi e dove sono rimasti inevitabilmente schiacciati da una forza più grande di loro che nessuno, nemmeno il Capitano, è riuscito a fermare.  
Hanji è la prima a parlare. Lo fa tremando, avanzando in sella al cavallo come se da quella posizione possa avere il controllo della situazione. “Erwin.” dice dolcemente, trattenendo il respiro. “Torniamo a casa, Erwin. Prima che ne arrivino altri.”  
Il Comandante non si muove, impassibile come una statua, scruta appena le vene violacee della mano pallida che spunta da sotto il tessuto insanguinato e sembra riflettere. “Hai ragione” dice solo con voce stanca, riprendendo a respirare con quelle parole. Stringe a sé il fagotto e vorrebbe non parlare più: ma il suo ruolo lo tiene ancorato alla cruda realtà che ha appena strappato le Ali della Libertà all’ultimo essere umano superstite, lo costringe a riprendere il contatto con la realtà. Dovrebbe rassicurare i suoi commilitoni. Dovrebbe dire qualcosa. “Torniamo alle Mura.” dice invece, quasi sussurra e nessuno lo sente.  
Lega il fagotto al suo cavallo e si pulisce da alcuni schizzi di sangue stampati sulla sua guancia pallida. Ha freddo, ed è la sottile linea nera che lo investe, lo costringe in ginocchio, lo trapassa da parte a parte.  
Era l’unica cosa fra di loro.

 

_In ogni caso verrà la morte quando le Mòire_  
_la fileranno. E dunque ciascuno si faccia avanti_  
_fin dal primo scontro con la lancia in pugno_  
_e un cuore saldo sotto lo scudo._  
_Sfuggire alla morte in fondo non è concesso_  
_all’uomo, neppure a quello nato da stirpe immortale._

_Callino, frammento 1W 1D, VII secolo a.C._


End file.
